Kickstarter
On October 8, 2012, Ben Acker and Ben Blacker launched a Kickstarter campaignThrilling Adventure Hour: The Graphic Novel... And Beyond! to fund the creation of a Thrilling Adventure Hour original graphic novel with the initial goal of raising $55,000.TAH Kickstarter press release Over the course of the next 30 days, the show's supporters not only fully funded the graphic novel but contributed enough to reach several stretch goals. In the end, the campaign received 2,534 backers and raised a total of $192,873. At the time it concluded, it was the fifth most-funded comics campaign in Kickstarter history and the highest-funded campaign for the creation of a first volume of a graphic novel. Ads *"A word from our characters" on SoundCloud (TAH #92.1) - Starring Marc Evan Jackson, Craig Cackowski, Paul F. Tompkins, and Mark Gagliardi. Funded Goals *$55,000 - Original Graphic Novel (Released August 2013) *$90,000 - Behind-the-Scenes Scripted Web Series (Released May 2014) *$165,000 - Concert Film (Filmed in October 2013; released March 2015) Rewards The following is a list of just some of the rewards that were made available as a part of the Kickstarter campaign: *2-part "lost" episode of Beyond BeliefKickstarter Update 31Kickstarter Update 32 - Backers Only *unspecified "lost" episodeKickstarter Update 19 - Backers Only *Digital Graphic Novel: $15 *Hardcover & Digital copies: $25 *Pre-order of DVD: $35 *Be The Band Music Package (Music Charts): $35 *The Epic TAH Music Collection (DRM-free mp3’s): $40 *Mortified Package (Tix to Mortified + signed book): $40 *Paint-by-Hal High Art Package (original watercolors by WJ Player Hal Lublin): $50 *The Complete Thrilling Adventure Hour Podcasts (including "lost episodes of Sparks Nevada, Ace American, and Beyond Belief, and MORE!"): $50Kickstarter Update 27 *Graphic Novel Plus (hardcover/digital + your name included): $50 *DVD + graphic novel: $55 *Comics & Chords (book + music package): $55 *DVD + graphic novel + 40 songs: $85 *Signed, marked-up script: $99 *Personalized doodles/sketches by Jackson Publick: $99 *Personalized doodles/sketched by Ben Edlund: $99 *Comic Artist Package (portfolio review by Archaia): $99 *What’s My Line Package (autographed, marked-up scripts): $99 *Signed Portrait Package (by WJ Player of your choice): $99 *The DIY Podcast Kits: $99 *Todd the Curtain Puller swag: $99 *Sparks Nevada’s Robot Fists!: $100 *Attend an intimate recording of Beyond Belief: $125 *Original art (by Doc Shaner, Natalie Nourigat, or Jeff Stokely): $200 *Paul F. Tompkins Movie Commentary Package: $200 *Genuine Gratitude from Fictional People (personalized, in-character messages): $250 *WJ Loyalty Oath Package (join us onstage!): $250 *Scotch with Marc Evan Jackson: $300 *Christmas on Mars package (join us onstage at the Christmas show): $300 *King of Coffee’s Throne Package: $300 *Nick Kroll Package: $300 *Digital Fireside Chat w James Urbaniak: $300 *Digital Fireside Chat w director Aaron Ginsburg: $300 *Digital Fireside Chat w Jeff Greenstein: $300 *Audience member for filming: $400 *Shadow Todd, the Curtaineer (backstage access!): $450 *Green Room Package (backstage meet-and-greet): $500 *VIP audience member for filming: $500 *Collector’s Edition Package (signed book + other swag): $500 *Shadow Curtaineer during filming (meaning: watch from backstage!): $750 *PA for a day: $750 *Asst to Producer: $750 *Drinks w Jane Espenson, Acker & Blacker: $750 *Sadie Doyle Package (actual Paget Brewster dress): $1000 *Paul Pape Designs (you as an action figure): $1000 *Brought to You By… (original ad in a podcast): $1000 *Hal Lublin officiates your wedding: $1000 *Frank & Sadie Cosplay (Paul F. Tompkins Jacket, Paget Brewster dress: $1000 *Sadie Doyle Supreme (actual Paget Brewster dress and shoes): $1500 *Attend the table read: $1500 *Associate Producer credit (have a say in the process): $2500 *King of Coffee’s Royalty Package: $3000 *Ark of the Covenant (everything): $9,999 *Media Mogul Package (executive producer credit on every production): $9,999 References Category:Meta data Category:Ads